Skatebook
"Did somebody say radical?" Skatebook 'is a book who debuted in The Brewery on May 1st, 2018! They were designed by Canon in March 2018. They are owned and played by SkaterCheese. Appearance Skatebook has a pale yellow cover with two whitish horizontal stripes at the top and bottom. They're of medium hardness (their cover is flexible, but not flimsy), and they're of about typical length. They have three freckles on either of their cheeks. They are usually wearing a red ballcap with "Rad" written across it in white text. On occasion, "Rad" will change to other words, such as "Mad," "Sad," or "Glad." This happens for unknown reasons, but the hat doesn't seem to have magical properties. They often have a skateboard with them. Red is their favorite color, so that's frequently what color it is, but they like repainting it now and then to mix things up. As of 10/21, their hat reads "Bad" and their skatebook is jet-black. They haven't been very happy lately. :^( Character Description from HTCRP "''Hello, and please welcome Skatebook! They're the brightest book around, rarely ever seen without a smile on their face. Life's too short to go around sad and angry, after all. It's much better to smile and follow your dreams with your time alive, after all. And, boy oh boy, does Skatebook have dreams! They want to be the president some day so they can make the world a better place for everybody. It's a pretty rad dream, wouldn't you say? They like trusting everybody, because everyone has good in them somewhere! Their biggest dream was shattered recently by a baseball bat and some hard feelings (or lack thereof). They got some pages ripped out figuratively (and literally), and they haven't really been the same since. Oh well! Maybe they'll snap out of it eventually. And if not, maybe it was time to grow up anyway." Legacy Character Descriptions from HTCRP May 1st-October 15th, 2018: "Please welcome Skatebook! This little book is rather naive and out-of-touch when it comes to nuance and social cues, but well-read and eloquent. Their trusting nature makes them an easy target for more manipulative books, but makes them popular, too. Nobody really asks Skatebook their gender. It never really came up when Skatebook introduced themself, and now, everyone's too embarrassed to ask their gender. So people just call them whatever. They have political aspirations, are often found at a skatepark after a long day's work, and have a great love for words! How totally radical!" Personality Skatebook, these days, is a drab book with low self-confidence. They're deeply depressed in the wake of their and Canon's most recent breakup. They've gotten a touch erratic since what happened to them. The have a paucity of basic life skills and maturity, which is part of what's led to their life being in shambles. Skatebook was generally a positive and friendly figure, back in the day. They were a people-pleaser who sought out nice things to say to and do for others, and a total tryhard at achieving their dreams. Skatebook prized honesty and loyalty great deal, which was part of what broke them so much about Canon. Their (fatal) attraction to Canon was baffling on the surface level. However, they claimed to have seen an honest side to him that few have ever seen, which compelled Skatebook to be loyal to him, even when their bond wavered. That may be more a result of their quickness to trust and see the best in others than any actual goodwill on Canon's part, though. Skatebook once believed strongly in the dreams they possessed. They worked towards them with blind determination. They were devastated during the breakup, and even had some key, important pages torn out that seemed to contain important information about their information. Now they don't seem to live for any real reason at all. They're quite the enigma these days, so it's difficult to tell what's going on in their head at any given moment. Dreams "You bet I am. I don't let bullies dissuade me from my dreams... My name is Skatebook, and I'm the future president of the brewery." Skatebook's most ardent, closely-held dream is to become the president of the United States... or, at least, it was. Lately they've seemed to lost all of their drive to become the president, probably due to the heartbreak and damage inflicted on them by Canon. That was the one dream that ever rivaled their dream of becoming the president: to be loved by him. Before the heartbreak, much of their time was spent dreaming up new campaign slogans, policy proposals, and attempting to get political experience, and they often made up political offices and titles to run in elections for. For example, they had it in their head that they should be the president of the Brewery. Who knows what goes on in their head these days, though? They never have responded well to criticism, though. Relationships With Grayson's characters '''Canon If you needed to summarize "Skanon" (as it's frequently called) in two words at any given moment, it would be, "It's... complicated." There's quite the saga of heartbreak and bad history there. The current TL; DR is that they're not together, Canon has no obvious care whatsoever for Skatebook, and Skatebook is drab and miserable, but erratic in their treatment of Canon. Skatebook and Canon were close friends for a long time, and in fact knew one another before Skatebook came to The Brewery. Skatebook claims to have seen a side of Canon that few others have; he gets a lot more vulnerable at their private sleepovers, which happen periodically. Even though Canon often teased them, they, deep down, cared a lot about one another. Skatebook never failed to put forth a valiant effort to be a good friend for Canon. This is evident in their role in getting Canon a new wand, and in their desire to protect him in the Layer event. They often tried to see the best in them. However, things were never easy between them. For a long time, Skatebook strongly denied having any feelings for Canon despite being deeply enamored with them. They'd confessed those feelings to Canon before to an ambivalent response. Combined with Canon's own lack of acuity for interpersonal relationships, their feelings often wound up hurt. Skatebook even had to leave the Brewery for a couple of weeks to get over a heartbreak at his hands (involving a past-relationship-become-present), but things were fine between them for a time. Canon forgave them for any misconduct and said he'd be more honest, and even shared his snacks. Soon after they started dating at Tabloid's party. They were quite in love... That was all a ruse, however. Canon strung Skatebook along with a love spell and empty words to get their help in achieving his dastardly goals. On one fateful night, Canon revealed his trickery, hit Skatebook with a bat, and ripped some pages and their heart out. Skatebook ("Badbook") has been miserable since, and Canon hasn't seemed to suffer for them being gone, aside from being accosted by some of their friends. He treats them callously. Skatebook's treatment of Canon has been erratic. One "Eyes are windows to the souls," Skatebook explains. "So them having just one big ol' eye instead of two tiny eyes shows that they have a really big, nice soul. And it's one that likes helping people." Skatebook and One are friends as well! Skatebook makes an effort to be friendly with One. Skatebook is grateful to them for making Canon another wand, despite the fact that it was almost certain that Canon would use it against them. Skatebook bought expensive eyedrops for One when One needed them, which also casts their bond in a favorable light. Later on, One gave their "voice" to Skatebook, earning them more gratitude. One admires and looks up to Skatebook, and Skatebook wants One to be their Attorney General, so things are pretty swanky sweet between them. Skatebook and One's friendship has put a strain on Skatebook and Canon's relationship at times. Skate disapproves of the way Canon treats One and tries to stop him from bullying them. Canon has disapproved of One and Skatebook's friendship from afar, and seems to be mildly jealous of them at times. When One's siblings Veil and Celigna came looking for them, Skatebook and Tabloid were among their biggest defenders. Skatebook housed One for several days, but Canon's deception has gotten One captured again. Skatebook is sad about this. :^( But they also want to avoid controversy with Canon, and thus haven't mentioned rescuing them much despite really wanting to. When One came back, Skatebook was glad to see them. One has continued to be friendly even since Skatebook's heartbreak, even though Skatebook's been pretty secluded since it happened. Tee "She's so big and tough. She could snap me like a twig." Skatebook has only interacted with Tee a handful of times, and while they've been cordial, Skatebook is intimidated no small amount by the baseball player. Hopefully they'll grow closer through the picnic they were planning on doing with her and Zephyr. The picnic went well for the most part, and helped Skatebook work through some of their nerves, but as soon as Tee heard about Skatebook and Canon's closeness at the time, she grew furious and wanted nothing to do with Skatebook, much to their despair. And they were doing so well, too! Skatebook hasn't spoken to Tee since Canon broke their heart, but one could assume that they'd have a lot more in common nowadays... although the odds of them having a friendship are miniscule, given Tee's pessimistic nature and Skatebook having been hit with her bat by Canon. With Skater's Other Characters Tabloid Skatebook has always thought rather highly of Tabloid. They've never really seen his dishonest or hateful sides, after all: they've only seen him doing good, heroic things for the most part, like trying to figure out who stole Tee's bat and trying to save One from being taken away. Tabloid has always tried to get the scoop on Canon's plans through Skatebook, but has been met from oblivious resistance. Skatebook doesn't like talking about others' business, after all! Tabloid never thought much of Skatebook's dream, and viewed them as an acquaintantance... until the swap event of 10/2. On that day, he and Canon swapped bodies, and Tabloid and Skatebook kissed. Skatebook is still completely oblivious to it, but Tabloid enjoyed the intimacy of having someone look at and touch him lovingly. As a result, he's got a bit of a soft spot for them... not that he'd ever admit it! Recently, Skatebook found out that Canon wasn't Canon on that day, and has been shattered by the belief that they might've forced themself on someone. Tabloid's a meanie weenie pants for not telling them the truth. Bastard. With Brick's characters Fury Skatebook disliked Fury at first, as they only saw him tormenting others (especially Canon, when they were close). In fact, Fury once injured Skatebook while they were trying to stop a confrontation between Fury and Canon. However, that dislike was soon changed into a fascination. They found out about his work as a therapist (and attempts to help Canon grow into a better person), and about his powers (as Fury healed them). Thereafter, Skatebook has generally had an inquisitive attitude towards Fury. In turn, Fury has come to view Skatebook as one of his few friends. After their big heartbreak, Fury has been one of Skatebook's number-one supporters, giving them blankets and encouragement. And also making Canon miserable. But lately, he's been cozying up to Canon for odd reasons, and Skatebook knows it, so Skatebook has been left even more clueless and lost. With Rob's characters Zander "runs to skatebook lays on his lap" Skatebook and Zander (created by Rob) have always been good friends, ever since Skatebook arrived. Skatebook's always tried to help him get treats and food. Zander was there for Skatebook during a rocky spot in their and Canon's friendship. Skatebook still feels a lot of gratitude to him for that. Zander has taken to being Skatebook's dog. He brought them expensive gifts (which have since been scammed out of their true value by Leon then stolen by Canon) and greets them fondly with hugs. Meanwhie, Skatebook has continued feeding him yummy snacks and has even bought him a collar. An activity they like to do is nap together. With Josef's Characters Dan Dan became fast friends with Skatebook. Dan tends to stick by Skatebook in rough and easy times alike, and the two have played chess several times to get their minds off of things. Dan has Skatebook's best interest at heart and tries to keep them from doing things they may regret, but also sticks by Skatebook's side when they mess up. He was supportive of Skatebook's decision to take time off and heal, and always down for a game of checkers. With 8uny's characters Leon "Oh well. The most valuable trade of all is trades for favors, and if Skatebook wants to be president, well, Leon doesn't mind having a favor owed to him from that guy." Skatebook has often gone to Leon when they've needed his wares in trying situations. Although Skatebook's debts to Leon stress them out somewhat, they have a lot of respect for the efficacy of his products -- they've never failed yet! Most recently, Skatebook entrusted the sale of the Ancient Gems of Robthica to him, and he indirectly conned them out of their money. Still, Skatebook doesn't have the foggiest idea about that, and it doesn't seem they'll ever find out. Oh well! They're grateful to him for helping them find buyers. Their grateful feelings may turn into something a touch more insidious and unhappy if they ever find out about Leon and Canon's brief fling after their breakup, though. Sean Sean and Skatebook have deep personal differences that have kept them from interacting much. Sean has always stayed away from Canon and those who associate with them, after all, and also dislikes government and politicians. However, they've been cordial nonetheless. With Moz's characters Moz Skatebook and Moz have only interacted a handful of times, but they're on cordial terms. Moz calls Skatebook "Skate" and even gifted them a Bonsai tree that he helped name. (The bonsai's name is Hidarashi Bonnie-Buchanan, or HBB for short.) With Gummy's characters Raz Skatebook and Raz are on good terms. They haven't talked much, but Raz has always been willing to help Skatebook out with her DJing skills. She's taken care of the music at two of Skatebook's events at The Brewery to date. Raz once seemed to enjoy watching Skatebook and Canon be close (like she did with most couples). She was the one controlling the music in the slow dance in which Canon confessed his love. Ever since Canon broke their heart, though, Raz has been more protective of Skatebook and fierce towards Canon. With Others Lupus Skatebook and Lupus have only interacted a handful of times, but on grounds of their similar personalities, they have gotten along well. For the most part, their interactions have been indirect: when Canon broke Skatebook's heart, Lupus tried to care for Skatebook a little. Skatebook's grateful for the support, but hasn't gotten to know Lupus very well just yet. Who knows, they could get along! Patch Patch and Skatebook get along in much the same way that Lupus and Skatebook do: they're good acquaintances. Skatebook has talked with Patch about their lost memories With Banned Users' characters With Lucid "Well, wait a sec. Why are we helping you if you can do it all by yourself?" Skatebook frowns. "That kind of renders the purpose of calling us a team moot, right?" (Lucid is a character who was once controlled by the banned user Jcasal/Jik.) Skatebook and Lucid are good friends. They often work together toward shared goals; this happened when One's eye was injured and when Love came to the Brewery. Skatebook respects Lucid's desire to do good in the world, and Lucid can depend on Skatebook to be a leader where they struggle. However, Skatebook harbors a small amount of resentment towards Lucid because of how much power they wields inside of dreams. Lucid tends to be able to singlehandedly solve problems that take place in dreams, which irks Skatebook somewhat because they haven't been very successful with their own problems. They try their best to be supportive nonetheless, though. When Lucid lost their powers, Skatebook was suddenly able to relate to them more, and was friendly with their alternative form, Truss. However, Truss coming onto them at a party has strained that friendship somewhat. Lucid's been gone for a while, but Skatebook has by and large forgiven them, probably. With Schroedy (Schroedy is a character who was once controlled by the banned member Minty.) Schroedy and Skatebook hardly ever interacted, but when they did, it was when Skatebook was intensely jealous of his relationship with Canon. They disliked him heavily and acted bitterly. Schroedy was caught between his relationship with Canon and feeling bad for Skatebook, vacillating. When Canon broke up with Schroedy, Skatebook's dislike of him was less, but they remained paranoid that Canon might leave them for him. Category:Characters Category:Books